Um Pouco Mais
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Só prometia o que podia cumprir: um pouco mais.


Autor: Fla Cane

Título: Um Pouco Mais

Sinopse: Só prometia o que podia cumprir: um pouco mais.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Classificação: M

Gênero: Romance/Drama

* * *

**Tema:** Don't laugh of me

Don't look away

You'll follow me back

With the sun in your eyes

And on your own

Bedshaped and legs of stone

**Itens:** 5 – Bebida Alcoólica, 17 – Briga, 19 – Sangue.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Eu fiz, e com prazer, essa fic para o chall da Ingrid, pq sinceramente eu achei que nunca conseguiria escrever uma fic sem NC (pasmem...), mas aqui está. Ingrid, espero que goste, presente meu para vc._

_Sim, meu Sirius fuma e é tatuado. Sim, eu estou a escrever uma insanidade absurda, mas é minha e eu amo de paixão. __E a fic é totalmente U.A., sim?_

_Evo, vc consegue me fazer te adoro cada betagem mais, sim? Valeu mesmo..._

_Para quem gosta, espero que comente._

_Para quem não gosta pode apertar o X ou o botão VOLTAR._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu mesmo._

* * *

_**Um Pouco Mais**_

_por Fla Cane_

Era um relacionamento destrutivo. Não que fosse considerado um relacionamento, mas qualquer envolvimento entre duas pessoas onde fosse consensual das duas partes poderia ser chamado de relacionamento. E esse chamado relacionamento não começara de maneira correta, mas também não continuara de maneira certa, era realmente destrutivo.

Hermione era uma garota de dezessete anos que terminara a escola com mérito, era uma amiga carinhosa e uma filha exemplar. Nunca arranjara problemas e quando Harry e Ron, seus melhores amigos, arranjavam, conseguia fazer com que tudo acabasse bem. Mione, como era conhecida, nunca namorara e quando tivera a oportunidade, deixara escapar. Hoje pensava que talvez fosse melhor assim, mas na época ficara triste.

Estava de férias na casa dos pais de Harry, aproveitando o sol fraco no jardim. A família de Ron também estava lá e todos se divertiam. O que Hermione não esperava era que tudo em sua vida fosse mudar naquela tarde. Não exatamente naquela tarde, mas alguns acontecimentos que ocorreram desencadearam a mudança em sua vida. James, o pai de Harry, entrou no jardim, onde ela, Harry e Ron e alguns outros Weasleys estavam estirados no chão, acompanhado de sua esposa Lily e um outro homem, que até o momento era desconhecido por todos os que estavam no jardim.

Mione estava deitada na grama, de biquíni, assim como Ginny, e os rapazes estavam de shorts ou de sunga. Olhou sorrindo para James quando ele se aproximou chamando Harry, apresentando o desconhecido primeiro para o filho, para só então apresentá-lo para todos os outros.

-Galera, esse é Sirius Black, meu amigo e padrinho de Harry.

Todos se levantaram e falaram com o recém-chegado, Mione que estava mais afastada, observou o homem atentamente, era o que normalmente fazia quando conhecia alguém. Ele tinha os cabelos até os ombros, ondulado e negros, aparentava ter a mesma idade que James, por volta dos quarenta anos, talvez um pouco mais. Uma barba de dois dias por fazer, que lhe emprestava um ar sacana, e os olhos sérios encaravam todos os adolescentes ali. E eram olhos cinza, como Hermione nunca vira antes. Ele vestia um terno preto com a camisa branca aberta nos três primeiros botões e um cigarro pela metade nas mãos, qual ele fumava lentamente, com longas tragadas.

Sirius agradeceu os comprimentos balançando a cabeça e seus olhos esquadrinharam as duas únicas garotas ali, uma ruiva bem clarinha com o rosto infantil e o corpo de mocinha; a outra uma morena de cabelos cacheados com o corpo de mulher e o jeito bem atento. Sorriu pelo canto da boca e tragou uma vez, vendo que a morena lhe fitava de forma atenciosa. Com certeza ela não teria mais que dezoito anos, e se assim fosse, melhor. Ela sendo maior de idade já facilitava muito.

Os três adultos entraram novamente, e Harry veio para perto de Hermione e Ron, que se sentaram juntos. O moreno apoiou as costas nas costas de Mione, e Ron sentou-se de frente para eles. Hermione estava curiosa sobre o padrinho dele, mas seria estranho começar a perguntar dele sem realmente ser em uma conversa. E Mione deu graças a Deus por Ron ser curioso o suficiente para começar a perguntar.

-Nunca falou sobre ele, Harry.

-Eu não o conhecia até hoje, só tinha ouvido falar. – deu de ombros. – Ele é meu padrinho, mas foi preso quando eu tinha um ano. Deve ter saído há alguns dias.

-Foi preso por quê? – foi a vez de Hermione perguntar.

-Participava de uma gangue que foi acusada de matar doze pessoas. – viu o olhar de pânico de Ron e riu, explicando. – Ele sempre disse que não estava no dia em que a gangue atacou, acho que acharam provas de que isso era verdade.

-Ele vai ficar aqui? – Ron parecia perguntar isso tentando não entrar em pânico.

-Vai.

Hermione os escutou conversar, sua mente focando em Sirius Black e em todas as informações que ouvira. Sentia um certo receio sobre ele, mas se ele estava solto, era inocente. A noite chegou rápida e logo todos os Weasleys se foram, mas Mione ficou porque estava hospedada na casa dos Potters. Estava sentada na sala, no sofá mais afastado, lendo um livro sobre a Revolução Russa quando Sirius entrou. Faltavam poucos minutos para o jantar e Harry estava no banho, Lily na cozinha e James em algum outro lugar da casa.

Viu-o parar perto de uma das janelas e acender um cigarro, tragando longamente. Estava com uma calça jeans escura, descalço, com uma camisa regata preta, mas o que na verdade chamou a atenção foram as tatuagens em seus braços e em seus ombros. Tatuagens grandes, pequenas, mas todas desprovidas de outras cores que não fossem preto ou cinza.

Ele se virou em sua direção e a fitou, olhando-a da ponta dos pés à cabeça, passando por toda sua pele descoberta e coberta. Ela vestia uma calça jeans clara, blusa de mangas curtas e botões, descalça. Conseguiu sentir os olhos dele em si, era como se algo roçasse sua pele de forma calma, mas intensa. Não falou nada, esperando que ele falasse.

-Aluna aplicada? – sentiu que ele zombava de si.

-Apenas lendo. – respondeu, sem querer dar muita liberdade a um homem que passara quinze anos na cadeia.

-Ler faz bem. – respondeu, tragando devagar e soltando a fumaça para o lado da janela, mas seus olhos cinza nunca abandonando a figura de Hermione.

-Eu sei. – sua curiosidade falou em seu lugar. – Lia muito na cadeia?

-Tinha coisas mais importantes pra pensar.

-É inocente mesmo? – perguntou, se arrependendo logo após. Sirius ponderou por vários segundos antes de tragar e mandar a fumaça para dentro de seu sistema.

-Tenho cara de inocente? – riu quando ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. – Não tem medo? – ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que não outra vez. – E por que não tem?

-Você já matou? – perguntou, fechando o livro e endireitou-se no sofá. Viu o moreno balançar a cabeça dizendo que não. – Então não tenho motivos para ter medo, tenho?

-Morte é o pior que pode pensar? – algumas palavras flutuaram na mente dele e a expressão dela ficou um pouco surpresa.

Hermione se levantou e foi em direção a porta da sala, decidida a sair e deixar aquela conversa e aquele homem para trás, esquecer o que ele havia lhe dito. Sirius riu e a seguiu, segurando-a pelo braço no meio do hall, vendo-a lhe olhar de forma surpresa e definitivamente assustada. Olhava-a nos olhos, fixamente e seus dedos se fecharam com mais força contra a carne do braço dela, pouco se importando se a estivesse machucando.

-Você é uma aluna aplicada, aprendeu rápido a ter medo de mim, não foi?

-Não tenho medo. Apenas não sou como você. – a resposta fez chamas acenderem nos olhos cinza.

-O que me deixa extremamente satisfeito. – soltou o braço da garota, se afastou calmo e entrou na cozinha. Mione não se moveu por alguns segundos, apenas despertou com Harry a chamando e rindo ao vê-la tão distraída.

* * *

O jantar transcorreu calmo, Sirius parecia nem saber da existência dela, e Hermione ficou em silêncio boa parte do tempo, apenas respondendo o que lhe perguntavam. Sentia-se estranha, pois Sirius a tratara de uma forma bruta e nunca ninguém a tratara daquela forma. Era estranho estar na mesma sala que ele, e ainda mais estranho era não ter contado nada, pois seu braço ainda doía com o aperto dele. Após ajudar Lily com a louça, saiu para o jardim para recolher o livro que deixara no banco ao lado da porta e viu que Sirius e James estavam lá, conversando e rindo. Notou que bebiam algo âmbar, que se mexia suave com gelo dentro do copo.

-Hermione, venha aqui. – James chamou, e Hermione pegou o livro e se juntou a ele. – Estava contando para Sirius que você é uma aluna exemplar. Formou-se como primeira da turma, não?

-Sim. – respondeu, sentindo-se desconfortável com o olhar de Sirius sobre si.

-E Ron não pareceu se abalar com isso, não? – James conseguia ser a pessoa mais indiscreta quando queria.

-Ron sempre foi somente meu amigo. – riu sem achar graça e desejou que a conversar parasse ali.

-Então, sem namorado mesmo, não?

-Sem namorado, James. – disse um pouco ressentida.

-Pode arranjar um na Universidade, alguém inteligente. – ponderou James, bebendo um pouco do líquido âmbar.

-Ou alguém fora. – Sirius comentou, e Mione o olhou sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. – Você é nova, garota, pra quê se amarrar agora, se poder aproveitar antes?

-Não pretendo me amarrar, mas não sou dada a casos. – disse bruscamente, deixando bem claro que nada daquilo era da conta dele.

-Isso mesmo, Mione. – James disse e antes que mais alguém falasse algo, Mione desejou 'boa noite' e se foi, entrando na casa e subiu para o quarto de hóspede, onde estava instalada.

Já tinha tomado banho antes de ir ler na sala, então só se trocou e deitou, sentindo-se estranha. Não gostara da conversa que tivera com James e Sirius, parecia que Sirius falara algo para James, como para instigá-la. Fitou o teto com atenção e suas mãos apertaram o lençol quando pensou no modo em como ele a agarrara na sala e o modo como ele a olhava. Definitivamente não gostava daquilo.

* * *

Três dias e Hermione se sentiu vigiada em todos os momentos e cômodos da casa, mesmo que Ron e Ginny tivessem vindo nesses três dias, parecia que os olhos de Sirius a seguiam a todo o momento. Era quase como ser prisioneira, mas não tinha correntes ou cela, era prisioneira dos próprios pensamentos. E os pensamentos povoaram sua mente, alguns inocentes outros nem tanto. E esses outros a deixavam com a respiração acelerada, pele quente e envergonhada.

Estava saindo do quarto de Harry naquela noite quando viu Sirius sentado no primeiro degrau da escada, cabeça baixa e uma garrafa pela metade ao seu lado. A luz do corredor estava apagada, mas tinha a fraca luz da lua iluminando. Mione andou na direção da porta de seu quarto, entretanto ele se moveu e virou a cabeça na direção dela. Hermione parou no mesmo lugar e viu os olhos cinza dele lhe fitando por cima do ombro, o rosto sério. Não se moveu esperando que ele se movesse, e quando ele o fez, pareceu rápido demais.

-Acordada até agora? – a pergunta era baixa e rouca.

-Conversando com Harry. – quis se afastar daquele homem, parecia um bicho acanhado prestes a ser devorado quando ele estava por perto.

-Conversando? – ele a cercou e seus braços ficaram ao lado dos ombros, suas mãos espalmadas no papel de parede salmão. Via o corpo dela encolhido e tenso, os olhos castanhos fitando os seus com certo medo. Sorriu pelo canto da boca.

-É. – não conseguiu formular uma frase decente, estava assustada com a atitude dele. Mesmo o corpo dele estando longe conseguia sentir o calor que aquele corpo emanava.

-Vai dormir?

-Sim. – sentiu sua voz tremer.

-Ótimo. – não deu tempo para questionamentos, abriu a porta ao seu lado e empurrou a morena para dentro, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Hermione começou a tremer de medo e seu primeiro pensamento foi gritar por socorro, mas Sirius levantou a mão e balançou o dedo, indicando que não deveria fazer barulho. Sentiu no hálito dele o cheiro de bebida, não sabia qual, mas era forte e extremamente presente. Ele não estava completamente bêbado, mas um pouco alterado, e Mione percebeu que era perigoso demais.

-Você é esperta, não é? – ela nada respondeu, então resolveu continuar. – Sabe quando provoca um homem, não sabe? – ficou sem resposta outra vez. – Deveria ser mais cuidadosa, garota. Nem todo garoto é inocente como o Harry. E nem todo homem consegue se controlar.

-Não me toque. – avisou, mas sua voz era um sussurro.

-E por que não? – seus olhos faiscando em antecipação. – Não posso te tocar? Não posso tocar o corpo que você mostrou com tanta felicidade há três dias?

-Não mostrei. – era quase um choro. Estremeceu ao vê-lo se aproximar, teria que se defender de algum modo.

-Você é nova, atraente, decidida. – andou até ela, vendo-a se afastar até a parede do fundo do quarto. – Não adianta fugir.

-Por quê? – a parede parecia tão fria e o quarto tão mais escuro. Em um segundo ele estava com o corpo colado ao dela, o hálito quente e forte, com cheiro de bebida e cigarro a atingiu. As mãos dele em sua cintura, as pernas afastando as suas.

-Não tem por que, morena. Eu só quero você. – baixou a boca até a dela, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os seus. Não era um beijo, não a beijaria, caso ela quisesse, ela o faria.

-Sirius. – a repreensão pareceu um gemido, o que instigou ainda mais o moreno. Suas mãos estavam nos braços dele, empurrando-o, mas já estava quase sem força. Sua mente girava com o corpo dele colado ao seu, a pouca saliva que ele deixara em seu lábio parecia uma bebida alcoólica, litros escorrendo em gotas para dentro de sua boca, embriagando seu sistema. Uma bebida pecaminosa da qual ela quis mais, mas a boca de Sirius estava afastada da sua, longe de qualquer contato.

-Onde devo te tocar?

-Não me toque. – respondeu, afastando seu corpo do dele, mas o sorriso que se alastrou pelos lábios de Sirius a assustou.

-E quem vai me impedir? – os dedos afundaram-se na carne da cintura dela, vendo-a se irritar e tentar escapar de seu toque. Era mais forte e mais rápido, e gostou de ver aquela garota de dezessete anos tentar enfrentá-lo.

Empurrou-o pelos ombros, suas pernas tentando acertá-lo, mas ele era mais forte e a prendia pela cintura, quadril colado com quadril. Esmurrou os ombros dele, e o ouviu rir, como se estivesse gostando mesmo daquilo. Aquilo deixou Hermione ainda mais nervosa, passou a empregar toda sua força em acertá-lo, agora mirando o rosto. Sirius soltou sua cintura e a segurou pelos punhos, o direito soltando-se duas vezes antes que ele o conseguisse segurar. Bateu os braços dela na parede com força, a impedindo de continuar a acertá-lo.

Ambos suavam e respiravam com rapidez, mas uma gota mais lenta desceu o rosto de Sirius, de sua testa a sua boca, deixando um rastro vermelho. Hermione olhou a origem daquela gota, vendo um corte perto da sobrancelha. Talvez fosse sua unha que o tivesse machucado, não sabia, mas o tinha ferido e isso estava bom. Relaxou as pernas e viu que o rosto de Sirius estava sério, quase que em fúria, seus olhos cinza, escuros e sombrios. Não entendia a súbita mudança, mas tinha certeza que fizera algo para piorar sua situação.

Prendeu o corpo dela na parede, as mãos segurando os punhos dela com mais força, sua boca seguindo para junto da dela. Segurou outra vez o lábio inferior dela, dessa vez com os dentes. E mesmo assim falou com ela, vendo-a lhe olhar assustada.

-Me tirou sangue. – forçou o dente na carne da boca dela. – Minha vez.

A morena compreendeu o que ele faria e tentou escapar, lutou com ele tentando se soltar, debatendo-se contra a parede e o corpo do moreno. Sentia os dentes dele cortando a carne e a pele frágil de seu lábio inferior, novamente o gosto da bebida escorrendo para dentro de sua garganta. Mas outro gosto juntou-se a esse primeiro, e Mione deixou escorrer e riscar seu rosto duas lágrimas quentes, quando seu sangue começou a escapar pelas feridas. Debateu-se, puxando sua cabeça para trás, mas isso só fez Sirius morder com mais força, machucando-a ainda mais.

Sentia cada pequena ferida sangrar, os dentes dele cravando em seu lábio, o gosto metálico e forte de seu sangue tomar conta de sua língua. Mas ele se afastou, soltando-a por completo e passando a língua em seus dentes, recolhendo o sangue dela. Hermione estremeceu e desabou de joelhos no chão, seus dedos segurando seu ferimento. Sabia que ele ainda estava ali perto e que aquilo que ele fizera poderia ser só um começo.

-Você me machucou. – disse, levantando-se e quase caindo novamente.

-Retribui o que você fez. – explicou e colocou as duas mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

-Você me segurou, te machuquei me defendendo.

-Não importa. – disse calmo e puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso, tirou um e acendeu com um isqueiro preto. – Vai correr e contar para todo mundo?

Não respondeu, apenas ficou a tocar a carne ferida de sua boca. Ignorou-o por alguns segundos, pensando no que deveria fazer. A fumaça chegou até ela, fazendo-a o olhar e se questionar sobre o que deveria realmente fazer sobre ele. Suspirou, como se estivesse desistindo de algo, Sirius percebeu isso como um incentivo.

-Vou dormir.

-Não, não vai.

* * *

Abriu os olhos devagar e a primeira coisa que viu foi o corpo ao seu lado, pele desenhada por toda sua extensão. Desenhos borrados no momento, cabelos negros ondulados. Sentou-se, tirando os cabelos de seu rosto, passando a mão por sobre seus olhos. Notou que estava com a roupa da noite passada, e sentiu o lábio latejar ao mexê-lo. Sirius dormia pesadamente ao seu lado e mexeu-se como se fosse acordar, mas continuou deitado, dormindo. Era estranho estar calma quando na verdade deveria estar assustada, a forma como tudo acontecera, o modo como ele a tratara, não era correto, não era fácil, mas ele ainda estava ali, e mesmo com o sangue e a bebida, Sirius ainda estava ali.

-Dorme tarde e acorda cedo. – falou baixo, sem abrir os olhos. Não se moveu, mas sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

-Por quê?

-O quê? – continuou do mesmo modo que estava.

-Por que me machucou?

Sirius se levantou e andou pelo quarto procurando pelo cigarro e o achou no chão, não se lembrava de ter o jogado ali, mas a noite passada era um borrão. Apenas pequenos flashes que lhe indicavam que aquela garota não deveria estar ali. Acendeu o cigarro e tragou, olhava para a morena, esperava a reação dela para a resposta que daria.

-Saí da cadeia agora, você me provocou. Não...

-Qualquer uma poderia resolver seu problema. – ela o cortou, pouco importando com o que ele fosse achar. - Não resolveu isso também. Então, por que me machucou?

-Porque você deixou. – era uma resposta simples, mas que explicava tudo. Sorriu em forma de deboche, ela não gostou.

-Não ria de mim.

-Não foi de você. – continuou a sorrir e fumar. – Mas por que você é uma adolescente. E adolescentes acham que homens mais velhos podem dar o mundo quando as beijam.

-A única coisa que acredito é que você me machucou. – levantou-se da cama e arrumou a roupa amassada da madrugada de sono.

-Não prometo o mundo, garota. – disse rouco, os olhos colados no chão. – Prometo sangue, e mais. Um pouco mais.

-Não, obrigada. – foi educada e saiu na direção da porta, decidida a esquecer a noite passada e as palavras dele.

-Não perguntei se queria. E não terminei de falar para que você se virasse e fosse embora. – terminou o cigarro e o apagou junto dos outros no cinzeiro.

-Vou quando quiser.

-O que você quer?

-Paz. – alcançou a maçaneta e a segurou com força, começando a girá-la. Sirius segurou sua mão vazia e a puxou.

-Sangue. – ele disse, ela apenas o olhou. A palavra dele remetia a sensação de antes, algumas horas antes.

-Um pouco mais. – falou, vendo a reação que poderia causar nele. Não gostou do que viu.

-Só um pouco mais. – sabia que ela não iria embora, não deixaria que ela se fosse.

-Só um pouco. – se debateu para se soltar e o viu deixando os músculos firmes contra ela, prendendo-a outra vez em seus braços. A pele fina do lábio dela se rompeu outra vez com a pressão dos dentes dele. Sangue jorrou para suas bocas.

-Dói.

-A vida dói. – rebateu e sugou o sangue dela. – Mais?

-Um pouco mais.

Hermione parou de se debater e o fitou, a dor em seu lábio ecoava por seu corpo. Doía estar naquele quarto, com aquele homem, aquele seu sangue a escorrer de sua boca. E mais doía vê-lo lhe prender ali, com a única arma que Sirius tinha no momento, a oferta de só um pouco mais.

_Fim_

* * *

**_Comentem?_**

**_Kiss  
_**


End file.
